


25 Cents

by Taco_Bell_Sunshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bell_Sunshine/pseuds/Taco_Bell_Sunshine
Summary: In a perfect world Lance would be fighting evil with his friends in a giant robot lion. But it wasn't a perfect world and lance had taken to illegal jobs trying to makes ends meet. Including killing for pay. This job doesn't go exactly how lance was hoping.





	1. Whatever you have to do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my lovely friend.

Lance sits on the roof of an apartment building squinting through his binoculars into the window of the laundromat across the street. The place was practically deserted except for and old lady reading a magazine and the guy behind the counter. Lance looks closer at the guy with his feet up on the counter, leaning back with his eyes closed. 

 

_ This was his target? That plain-looking guy who’s last haircut must have been from a blind man? _

 

Lance looks away from his binoculars and at the folder open next to him. With the lights of the surrounding skyscrapers allowed him to read the name. Keith Kogane. The picture on the page next to the name fit the mullet guy in the laundromat. Turning back to his binoculars he begins to case the building. His client had paid a lot of money for this to be done quickly and quietly. Disposal was not needed, his client wanted to send a message. The glass looked very thick for a laundromat, possibly bulletproof? If that was the case then that just made Lance’s life a whole lot tougher. He could stage it as a robbery but then that puts him in danger. Who knows what this Keith is like up close. Which means Lance has to wait for mullet to leave the building. It was going to be a long night. He should have brought coffee. His phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out and hiding the screen behind his coat he opens the text. It was his client.

 

**Blocked Number:** **_Is it done yet?_ **

 

**Tailor:** **_No I can’t get to it_ **

 

**Blocked Number:** **_I don’t care what you have to do; I need this done tonight. If you have to go in to finish it fine. Just get it done._ **

 

Lances curses and puts away his phone. He glances at the street to see the old lady leaving the building. Whatever he was going to do he needed to do it quick. This opportunity wouldn’t last forever. Grumbling to himself climbs down from the roof into the alleyway on the side of the complex. Lance needed this money and he wasn’t going to lose it over a little bit of danger. He pulls a black mask over his face and pulls on a pair of gloves. He pulls out his bayard and clicks the side button. A holographic screen pops up allowing him to switch it to a short range gun. This was top of the line tech and super hard to get unregistered. 

 

Pulling up his hood, he jogs across the street and pushes the door to the laundromat open. He quickly points the gun at Kogane and shoots. Keith’s body falls to the ground behind the counter. Seconds after the shot is fired there were loud footsteps thundering above him presumably racing to the sound of the gunshot. Cursing, Lance races out of the laundromat towards the alleyway where he had hid his racer. He gets on and starts it up casting a glance over his shoulder to see a group of guys running after him. But they were too late. He revs his engine and takes off through the alley dodging trash cans and other junk. Once he reaches the main road he switches on his taillights and heads for home.

 

He arrives at his apartment and walks up the stairs. It had been a long night. He unlocks the door to his apartment and tosses his keys into the basket. Locking the door he kicks off his shoes and tugs his shirt over his head. He collapses on the couch not even bothering to make it to his bed. He pulls out his phone and sends the text to his client.

 

**Tailor: It’s done.**

 

And with that, he closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep.

 

Lance startled awake by a bucket of icey water dumped on him. He opens his eyes and looks around only to see black. There was a soaking wet bag over his head.  _ Shit _ .

 

“Where am I? What’s going on? Why am I here?” He decided the best course of action was to feign innocence until forced to admit he was guilty.  

 

The bag was torn off his head causing him to blink and squint at the bright lights shining into his eyes. Lamps were literally directed into his face like in those old timey detective movies.

 

“You know why you are here. You have wronged the Marmora and now you will pay for it.” A hail of punches came down on him.

 

“STOP!,” He yells, his voice cracks from pain, “I can give you info. Whatever you want. I can tell you who hired me. I could even continue working for them, get closer to them, and figure out some of their plans, maybe steal some stuff for you guys.” He could feel blood dripping from a split above his brow.

“And why would we want that? Maybe we just want to spill some blood.” Lance flinches as a knife point rests under his chin.

 

“B-Because I’m just a messenger. I’m no one. Killing me won’t do anything for you except give you temporary satisfaction. My client won’t rest until the Marmora are in shambles, with members in hiding or dead. They will keep sending nobodies like me. Taking out your elite one by one. I can help you turn it around on them. Destroy  **them.** ” Lance takes a shaky pained breath and stares at what he hopes to be the knife-holder’s face.

 

“Lower your knife Commander. He makes an interesting point.” A voice from behind the knife-holder speaks. The knife lowers hesitantly but it is gone all the same. The lights are turned off and lance closes his eyes trying to adjust.

 

Someone grabs his chin and tilts it up. He opens his eyes to be inches away from Kogane’s face. He was supposed to be dead.

 

Violet eyes pierced his “If you try to double cross us or breath a word of this to anyone, we will kill everyone you love and make you watch,” Keith lets go of his face and walks away, “Someone untie him, we have work to do.”

 

Lance exhales deeply, he would live to see another day.


	2. The Secrets We Keep

Lance glances around the silent waiting room. It was painted lavender and the furniture was black and deep purple. Odd colors for a business but no had ever said Galra Industries wasn’t eccentric. The company itself though was a front for a lot of shady dealings. He was meeting with his client to get his money and try to hopefully get another job with them. 

 

His timing could not have been any better in his attempt on Kogane’s life. After the current head of Galra Industries, Lotor, took over for his father; he had discovered all of the Marmora’s deep seeded moles. They lost contact with all of their inside people including the ones with simple company desk jobs. Either they had been killed or had gone dark to keep the cover safe. Either way, they needed him; someone they weren’t attached to and could afford to lose.

As he sat waiting to be called into his clients office he thinks about the conversation he had with Kogane about his assignment.

 

_ “Look Mullet you have to stay low. Whatever secret base you guys have, stay there. Don’t go outside otherwise they will know you’re still alive and that I failed. That will only end up with us both dead.” _

 

_ “I think you underestimate my abilities to stay alive but I will heed your advice and not reveal your failure. Who is your ‘client’ anyway. You keep mentioning them but never saying their name.” _

 

_ “Force of habit. My client is some high up in Galra industries. Don’t know what they got against you or who exactly they are but they really want you dead.” _

 

Lance checks the time on his phone. He had shown up early so it wasn’t too bothersome to wait. Just boring. A notification pops up, it was a text from Katie. He looks around and opens the message.

 

**Pidge: I got the list you wanted. Why did you want this? You’re not planning a mass killing right? I mean I’m fine as long as you give me a heads up so I can clear out Common Courtesy You know?**

 

**Tailor: I am not planning a mass killing. I will stop by later to pick up the list. I’m just doing a little research and fact checking. But if I was planning a mass killing you would be the first to know.**

 

**Pidge: Good to know**

 

He closes his phone and sighs. Just from what Katie had said he knew the Marmora were right.

 

_ “So why do the Galra want you all dead?” _

 

_ “Because were the only ones in their way of total global domination.” _

 

_ “I think you’re overexaggerating” _

 

_ “Not even a bit. The Galra have so much undocumented mass-killing weapons that if they wanted to take over everything right now they could.” _

_ “Not that I believe you but why haven’t they done it then?” _

 

_ “Because they could take over the world but they don’t have their hands in enough bowls to keep it that way.” _

 

_ “I thought they just sold drugs.” _

 

_ “You don’t get that rich by just selling drugs. They made your bayard. I could recognize that tech anywhere.” _

 

_ “I bought it off some old skeeze. So how do you know so much about them? Why not just make it public?” _

 

_ “They have enough power to make whatever we say disappear. The founding Marmoran’s worked at Galra Industries. Galra Industries was just a regular real-estate company. But then Sendak, Lotor’s father, decided that the money he was making from real-estate wasn’t enough. He started making secret sections of his company dedicated to manufacturing drugs, weapons, and AI. Things got too messed up for Marmora’s founders and they left Galra Industries but Sendak didn’t want that. They knew too much and might reveal his secrets. Then a few years after we got a message from someone on the inside. Sendak was secretly selling weapons that were meant to kill thousands and using that money to buy out different companies in an effort to take control of everything. It was then that Marmora’s founders got together and formed this group to fight the Galra.” _

 

Lance had been staring at the black screen of his phone thinking about what Kogane had told him. Were the Galra behind the bombing of Old Michigan? If that was the case then he would stop at nothing to take down Galra Industries. A loud creaking sound startles Lance out of his thoughts and he looks up. A tall tan man with white hair stands in the doorway “You may come in.”

 

Lance quickly stands up and walks into the office. There were two wine colored arm chairs in front of a very elegant dark wood desk. The man shuts the door behind him and sits in the chair behind the desk. “I have to admit I was quite surprised when you contacted me with wishes of working for me. May I ask what piqued your interest?”

 

“Money. I need money and working for you would provide a steady job and pay. You already know my capabilities and willingness to do any job.” The words tumbled out with surprising ease. Lance had never been very good at bluffing but he guessed the old saying was true. The best lies always hold a grain of truth.

 

The man gives him a smile, but it almost looked like one you would give a child who had done something adorably silly. It didn’t sit right with Lance but he said nothing. “That is very true. I could use some fresh faces in my company. How soon can you start working? I have some items that are being delivered and some aerial protection for my people would be required.”

 

Lance sits up straight “I can start working tonight sir.”

 

“Just Lotor. You work for Galra now and we’re family here.” Lotor holds out his hand to seal the deal. Lance shakes his hand knowing he was probably going to regret this.


End file.
